What If?
by Reneth
Summary: To reset something would to set something up again with more hopeful results.
1. Prologue

The surrounding darkness was eternal. No wisps of fog, no sparkle of the stars, no blazing blue of the Earth, it was just dark, with darker objects obscuring her sight. The only visible thing was the Moon itself reflecting off the cascade of tears. It was hard remembering the good days, when they were just kids bickering amongst themselves and fighting Nega-Trash. The lonesome sigh from the Neo-Queen herself permitted the air like a slow growing mold. What went wrong? Only the ruins of her home surrounding her could ever answer.

The Neo-Queen got up from a deteriorating column and started wandering her broken home, memories flying through her mind's eye unbidden. Her fallen comrades were strewn not too far from their defensive outposts. Their screams and cries burned into her skull like a constant ringing.

Her one and true love still frozen on her knees, an arrow right through her heart. Serenity was terrified of touching her again, fearing she'll disintegrate into mere dust. She could still hear a whispered question being lost to deaf ears.

Looking around again, her tired eyes caught the dull shine of silver. Her Akinaka. It was a simple short sword of iron, perfectly preserved just for her use. Joining her Sea Queen was more than a mere goal now.

Picking it up, she poised it right in front of her heart, looking to her love with fresh tears filling her eyes.

A light disrupted the heartbreaking scene and blinded Serenity. When she opened her eyes she was stunned. Her very own Sailor Pluto is alive!

"Neo-Queen Serenity," Pluto spoke, "I can help you start over in a brand new world."

Brand new world? Why would she do that? Her Sailor Senshi are dead. She'd do anything to re-join them again...

Pluto watched the never ending tears stream down her face, she could feel angry and depressed emotions leak out of her Queen's Aura. Without saying another word, the greenette took those dark emotions and began constructing the portal to a fresh world.

"Enter through here. You want to be with your Scouts again, and I grant you this wish. Please, Neo-Queen Serenity, and be with your Love again."

Standing up the Queen took a few steps forward, finally feeling the hope and strength to fix her wrongs. "At what cost?"

"You'll be thrown into Earth's future, unlike our own. This Earth won't have a Crystal Tokyo, instead you will only be the ruler of it itself. You will still have your Scouts however, fear not as you will be able to awaken them yourself."

Serenity thought this over for what felt like an eternity. She gets her Scouts back, and rule Earth instead of her own home. With an assertive nod, she took more steps towards a more hopeful future. "Thank you…"

"You may not be my own Queen, but the Gods thought you one of their own. You've made your own happy as well. You're the only hope any sort of timeline has, please think no little faith in yourself. Good luck."

The blonde watched Sailor Pluto disappear into the ether, leaving behind a Silver Crystal. She could feel the power it emitted, already planning on distributing it among the Sailor Senshi's Sailor Crystals. With another lungful of air, and a final glance to this worlds' failed attempt of protection, Neo-Queen Serenity walked through the portal and shed back her formal royalty into a new form of power.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Waking up was such a drag, especially when you're used to waking up at a certain time. Reluctantly, Usagi got up and stretched for all her limbs are worth and looked around in curiosity. Was what happened really just a dream? She quickly found out that no, it was not a dream. She was back on Earth. Not _her_ Earth, but she was filled with determination. She will get her Love back.

Looking at her clock, she blinked owlishly. Where was her clock? Shifting just slightly, she felt something smooth and glassy slide against her hand. Lifting the sheet she was greeted with a black rectangle and her face staring back.

Eyebrows furrowed and curious hands posed to strike, she took the rectangle in her hands and searched for… Well anything on it. Getting nowhere quickly she wiggled aggressively and sat on her brooch… Her brooch!

Forgetting the phone in her lap she took what was left of the Silver Crystal and examined it. Quickly looking around she started noting the changes. There were strange rectangles all around her! Wires tangled in concentrated knots! Before she could start freaking out, the Crystal sent a soft glow around the room and surrounded the odango'd girl. She blinked. Once. Twice.

'It was like learning about the universe.'

Which, well, she did. Calming significantly, she reached for her phone. Turning it on, she noticed the date: January 20th, 2017, 5:34 A.M.

It was a Friday.

Scrambling up and briefly forgetting about the new world, she showered and dressed within minutes, elegantly tripping downstairs to get breakfast.

"Usagi? Is that you?" Ikuko Tsukino asked worriedly. "Honey, you're never up this early!" Walking towards her daughter, she laid a hand softly on Usagi's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Did you get enough sleep?"

The blonde smiled weakly and sweatdropped. "I'm fine mom, trust me." Long blue tresses bounced. Directing her daughter to her seat, she set down a plate of breakfast. Silence permitted the kitchen, the light clinking of silverware slowed once it disappeared. "Thank you mom, I'll see you later!"

Taking her lunch and slipping on her shoes, Usagi set out in this strange new world.

Not even a few steps out the door did she see Luna. The cat didn't have any sort of bandaids on it, nor were there a pack of kids bothering her. Usagi felt impish, looking down at the cat and winked, accompanied with a smile. "Hey _Luna.__"_ Surely the midnight cat wouldn't mind a little teasing. She can't be a queen without knowing when to take a breather, can she?

The rest of the day went smoothly, with the ever slight glow of the Silver Crystal she kept up amazingly well with technology, the Crystal itself easing the new information into her. She also passed several tests with flying colors. Around Lunch she saw Ami blink widely at where Usagi placed.

Perhaps having a little fun wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**Check my page fer a Poll question.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

It has been two weeks since she has awoken in this new and exciting life. Usagi has gotten very close to Luna, to the point where her parents let her keep the midnight cat, and of course talked to her when she was alone. She even started interacting with the Sailor Senshi.

Luna met each and everyone, yet she revealed nothing to the Queen herself. How odd.

The blonde also cut her hair! She was no longer blonde, with the help of the Silver Crystal she brought back her original silver hair, and even cut it to her shoulders. No wonder she got so many headaches.

Despite all this she was having fun.

She even met her Outer Senshi, and her Love.

Let's take a quick step back, shall we?

* * *

The weekend following her first day in this strange world was a mess. She did however learn how her Crystal was helping he along the way. It faintly glowed when she encountered something new and couldn't get a handle on it, and sad to say it happened way too often then she'd like to admit.

During her slight struggles, she caught the eye of Ami and unsurprisingly became friends with the bluenette. Naru is still figuring out if she's some kind of mind reader or an empath, or even a seer! When the sudden talk of sparkles came up she was immensely lost.

Usagi and Ami spent a lot of time together, but when the silver haired girl "accidentally" tripped into Makoto the week after, it started a snowball effect. The next couple of days Usagi "accidentally" sat on Minako's lap on the bus. That weekend they visited Hikawa Shrine, and the klutz that she is, "accidentally" pounced on Rei as she confused the miko with someone else.

The Queen could feel their curious stares when she wasn't looking.

During the time she got to know this world's Senshi, and they haven't changed all that much, but she _has_ picked up the differences.

Mars has the calm that is the secret ingredient to fire, a hypnotic cacophony of crackles and pops, carried by the smell of Mesquite and hunger of companionship. Mercury has the slight edge of fear that is the vast landscape that can be an ice desert, tinged with isolation. Venus was obsessed over the connection of humans, almost too far from reality, scorned all too often. Jupiter had cracks that could almost never heal, small knick-knacks in pairs to keep her mind off of how reality felt.

Usagi saw her friends struggle with themselves, worry evident plain as day. She made a self promise to try and help, to stave away their loneliness and help them express who they are, not who they should be.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

The day finally arrived: Luna talked to her. "Are you supposed to be the Neo-Queen?" Usagi blinked and looked at the midnight cat curiously. Biting her bottom lip, the silver haired girl slowly nodded.

"I suppose you figured that out a while ago." Luna looked entirely unimpressed.

The two sat and talked, her plan to awake the Senshi, even the Outers, and how she came to be in this timeline. "I've lost more than my guardians and friends, I lost my will, my Heart and Soul. But Pluto came to me as a messenger of the Gods. I was blessed. So leaving behind a Silver Crystal, more powerful than even my own, we went our separate ways, for now at the very least. The dark energy in this world isn't as pressing as it was in my very own Kingdom."

The cat nodded, looking out the window. Usagi followed her line of sight, finding nothing. Realizing the slight twitch of whiskers, she let the midnight cat think.

The silver haired girl got up to grab a snack, in any form or timeline she suspects she'll always have something to chew on. Opening what she dubbed her "snack drawer" she rummaged through a few snacks she's never seen before, the packaging making them appealing all the more. As she opened a colorful bag called Gushers a knock sounded out on her door.

Peeking in was her little brother, Shingo. "Already snacking huh?"

All Usagi could do was pout. "What do you need?"

Shingo blinked in surprise, expecting yelling, but ever since the black cat showed up she's calmed down greatly, he doubts she'll ever get over being clumsy however. "Uh, mom wanted me to ask if you wanted to go to a race?" He barely noticed it but a certain spark flashed in his sister's eyes. Being who he is, he was scared to even ask.

"What type of race?"

"Moto racing."

Nodding her head, she made a noise that sounded vaguely like a "sure".

"Cool, we leave in a few minutes, Mom said to also get a coat in case it gets cold."

Throwing up a thumbs up she immediately started looking through her closet. It didn't feel all too cold for the Queen, but being raised on the Moon itself did help her control her body temperature.

Not even 20 minutes later the family headed out.

* * *

The event was a nice distraction from the world, as she went to many to cheer one of her Senshi on and enjoy the time with her Love.

Don't doubt she also spotted not one, but two o the four Outer Senshi. Making an excuse to use the bathroom, she headed over to where most of the motorists decided to regroup and stretch out. A shot of excitement went up her spine as she finally found who she was looking for. Schooling her emotions she walked up to Haruka Tenoh.

"Hi! I'm Usagi and you did AMAZING!"

Okay, so tact wasn't her strongest suit but she was expected to act a certain way regardless. She'll reveal more to her girls sooner or later, no doubt.

The dirty blonde looked at the silver haired girl in amusement. "Is that so?"

"You won 2nd place, right behind Lewis Hamilton. Even if you don't win, you still have a few girls eyeing you in appreciation."

That brought out a surprise chuckle. "Well, I'm glad someone like you came to warn me." Holding out her hand, the dirty blonde formally introduced herself, "Haruka Tenoh, I believe you already knew that however."

"Usagi Tsukino, glad to be acquainted." She briefly brushed off the odd tingle that ran through her arm, noticing the dirty blonde doing the same.

"Ah, a little rabbit on the moon huh?"

A small impish smile played on her lips. Right then, her "Coincidence" played it's fiddle as her Love finally arrived.

* * *

**Have I mentioned I don't own Sailor Moon? Should've said somethin' earlier...**

**There's also a Poll on my page if ye care.**


End file.
